24: The Official Magazine Issue 9
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 9 was the ninth issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Mary Lynn Rajskub, Carlo Rota, Powers Boothe and others, along with other articles. Interviews Ricky Schroder The first interview of the issue is with CTU agent Mike Doyle, who made a great impact on the show in the sixth season. The actor, Ricky Schroder, chats to the 24 Magazine about his time on the show, some of the scenes he had to do (such as strangling Nadia Yassir), working with Kiefer Sutherland, and his favourite scenes. He says that Episode 23 was his favourite, as he got the most air time and had some great scenes. Mary Lynn Rajskub and Carlo Rota A short interview with the actors behind the O'Brians follows, with the duo telling about all the events that happened to them throughout the sixth season. They also chat about the new clothing Chloe wore during the latest season, and Mary Lynn comments on her upcoming child - "Chloe'll be a great mom, our children will be totally neurotic...". Powers Boothe Powers Boothe played a very memorable Vice President in the sixth season. His overwhelming personality captivated audiences, despite his rivalry with the then President Wayne Palmer. The actor chats to the magazine about his storyline, what he thought of his character and what other TV appearances he is going to be making. Features Hot off the Set An interview with Howard Gordon begins the ninth issue, with the executive producer of 24 talking about the finale of the sixth series, the big oil-rig finale scene, the criticism the show has received this year, the 24: Debrief mini-episodes, changes being made for Season Seven and lots more. Top 10 Interrogations Over the years there have been some very hard to watch and intense interrogations on 24; the top 10 have been highlighted in this section, ranging from Ryan Chappelle torturing Gael Ortega in Season 3 and Jack Bauer vs. Christopher Henderson in Season 5, to Jack and Walt Cummings (when the CTU Agent threatened to cut his eye out!) at Logan's Presidential Retreat and Jack's faux kill of a terrorist's child when he was interrogating Syed Ali. But what was number one? Skiing with the Fear Off the set of 24, Kiefer Sutherland enjoyed himself on a skiing holiday, along with lots of his 24 buddies. They traveled to Blue River in Canada. The article is bursting with images of the crew leaping down massive slopes on skis and snowboards, with some background information on the region given. Big Day Out The actors behind Bill Buchanan (James Morrison), Edgar Stiles (Louis Lombardi) and Mike Novick (Jude Ciccolella) appeared at London's Movie Comic Media Expo last month, chatting about the show and what they have been up to. The article documents what they said whilst there, and some comments from fans about the show. Costumes There’s more to the costumes in 24 than meets the eye! The magazine meet up with the costume department, finding out about lots of character's clothes, how they are chosen and how many of each set have to be produced. Plus, there's even a bit on Jack's infamous man bag! Extra * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * CTU Mailroom: Fans' queries and questions * CTU Files: Nina Myers * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * Classic Scene: The nuclear bomb: "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am" Category:24: The Official Magazine issues